


The 4 Days of Christmas in Storybrooke

by MiaWritesFanFics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, F/F, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaWritesFanFics/pseuds/MiaWritesFanFics
Summary: Emma Nolan returns from college to her family's home in a small town called Storybrooke. But this year, she brings her long-term boyfriend, Killian Jones.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a rush because I wanted to get it out before Christmas. I didn't proofread it, so I apologise for any errors. 
> 
> Merry Christmas (if you celebrate it) and Happy Holidays.
> 
> Also, I don't own anything

Mary Margret Nolan was sitting in her kitchen on Christmas Eve Eve, awaiting the return of her only daughter. Neal had already arrived the day before, and her youngest son, Henry was still at home, only being 17. She was nervous; Emma was her eldest child, and her only daughter, but now there was someone else who loved her, and Mary didn't know if he was worthy.

Her husband, David, wandered downstairs in his jeans and shirt. This was his rare time off work, and he wanted to spend his Christmas with his family, for the first time in 4 years. But not all his family was their yet. His (not so) little princess was heading home today and bringing her boyfriend of 2 years with her. From what he knew so far, this boyfriend was called Killian, was studying for his master’s in history at UPenn (the same place as Emma was studying) and was English. David already wasn't fond of the man, and they hadn't even met yet. 

* * *

As Emma made her way out of the airport, she wheeled her suitcase through the huge doors, followed shortly after by her boyfriend, Killian Jones. 

'Are you sure you needed such a large suitcase?' he asked, ' We are only staying for a week. It is a week, right?'

'Yes, it's not even a full week: just 4 days,' she replied, placing her hand in his. 'All you have to do is meet them and show them how amazing you are, and how much I love you.'

'And that's easy?'

'Just be you, and they will love you, like I love you.' He pulled his arm around her and continued to walk along the row of taxis parked in front of them. Emma's father was to pick them up, and he was told there was no way he could be late. 

'There he is,' Emma said, pointing at a blue car turning the corner. Killian held Emma's hand and together they walked towards the car. As the car came to a standstill, David got out.

'Hey, Dad,' Emma said, embracing her father.

'Hello, princess,' he replied, stepping to face the stranger 'and I'm guessing this is Killian Jones. Nice to meet you.' Killian went in for a handshake that was just a little bit more violent than necessary. The bags were loaded into the trunk of the big Mercedes, and Killian opened the passenger door for Emma.

'Always a gentleman,' said Emma, giving Killian a quick kiss before stepping into the car. Killian got in the backseat, ready for the awkward 20-minute drive to a tiny town called Storybrooke. 

* * *

By the time they crossed the town line, Killian wished he had just taken a taxi. Emma's father asked questions, which Emma answered in the briefest way possible. Not one of those questions was addressed to him. It would’ve been nice if he had shown at least a tiny bit of interest in his daughter’s boyfriend’s life.

Killian knew that Emma loved her parents, but would much rather spend the Christmas with her friends from college in some bar in Philadelphia. He didn’t blame her; that’s where he’d spent his last few Christmases, since students weren’t rich enough to fly across the Atlantic Ocean every holiday.

As David pulled up outside a 2 story house on the outskirts of town, Killian prepared himself to meet Emma’s mother. He had been told by Emma that if he impressed her, she could persuade everyone else to like him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mary was nervous. She loved her daughter, and hadn’t seen her in 2 and a half years. Most students come home for the holidays, but Emma wasn’t 19 anymore, she was 24. She spent last Christmas at the college, and the summer at Killian’s house in England.

And it was more nerve racking than ever this year. Mary Margaret was about to meet the man Emma loved. If she was willing to bring him into Storybrooke, and the crowds of people who would want to know who he was, it was definitely serious. Mary just hoped Killian was nice.

The door opened as David’s heavy boots hit the nice wooden floor. Mary Margaret remained frozen where she was.

‘Mary, where are you?’ David asked.

‘I’m in the kitchen, preparing dinner.’ She stood up from where she was sat, and busied herself, at least pretending to be productive.

As Mary flitted about the kitchen, she caught occasional glimpses of the conversation going on the corridor outside.

‘Just leave the bags here for now, and we can take them up later.’ David.

‘Are we staying in my old room, or have you kicked me out?’ That was her beautiful daughter Emma.

‘Shall I leave my shoes here, Swan?’ asked a man with a British accent, with just a few American hints. That was Killian; she was about to meet Killian.

‘Your mom’s in there,’ David said, ‘Go say hi and I will meet you in a minute.’

Mary Margaret stood still, and then began to work again, pretending she hadn’t been eavesdropping.

Suddenly, her beautiful baby girl, with her long flowing hair and emerald green eyes walked into the kitchen/dining room. On her arm was a dark-haired man wearing jeans and a leather jacket. His hair was messing, and he was wearing an earring (which she was not sure she liked). Then, she turned back to her daughter. She was talking quietly with Killian, laughing and smiling freely. She hadn’t seen Emma like that since… well ever. If Killian made her that happy, he must be a good guy.

‘Hi Mom,’ Emma said, as Mary came around the island for a hug. She stepped back. ‘And this is Killian.’

‘Nice to meet you.’ She said, addressing the man stood next to her daughter. He looked kind, and that was good.

‘Pleased to meet you too.’ He replied, ‘Emma always talks about you so it is nice to actually visit.’

‘What are you working on, Mom?’ Emma asked.

‘We’re having a special reunion dinner, so I made your favourite: pork roast.’

‘I thought you liked…’ butted in Killian, who was quickly interrupted by Emma.

‘Delicious, Mom. Where are August and Henry?’

‘Henry’s hanging out with Roland and Grace in the woods. August is getting back later, but he’s been out with Robyn all day.’ She wished they were all here to greet Emma and her boyfriend, but Henry couldn’t be asked to stay at home all day when his friends were going to the wood. August was only a year younger than Emma, but often acted as if he were her big brother. He was out fixing something or other with Robyn, a girl he had met last summer. He told his mother it was nothing serious, but she’d invited her to dinner anyway.

‘If it’s okay then,’ Emma continued, ‘would it be okay if we went upstairs to get settled?’

‘Of course,’ she replied. She was a bit uncomfortable having her daughter and boyfriend alone in a bedroom, but she doubted it was the first time Emma had been alone with a boy in the house. ‘I’ll be here if you need anything.’

* * *

About 15 minutes later, the pork was in the oven, and the vegetables didn’t have to be cooked for another half hour. Mary Margaret made her way upstairs to check on the couple. However, when she reached the door, she stopped. Did she really want to peak through the slightly ajar door to see what was going on in that room? She listened, and heard only a sweet conversation. She peered round the door.

Killian was sat on the bed, with Emma’s head laying on his lap, his finger’s combing through her hair. It was weird seeing a grown-up Emma sat on the same bed she’d had since she was 8, with the man she loved. All the animal posters and flowery bedding was still there, but it looked odd. When Emma was younger, she loved her room but now, the roses and dogs didn’t suit the girl in front of her now. She had changed, matured and grown into her own person.

‘I’m sorry my dad didn’t talk to you in the car,’ Emma said softly, ‘He doesn’t deal well with new people, especially ones who are in love with his daughter.’ She giggled and kissed Killian gently, sitting up next to him.

‘I just wanted him to like me, love,’ he replied, ‘I think Mary Margaret likes me though.’

‘Definitely, and if she likes you, Dad will eventually be persuaded.’ That was true; she could make David change his mind about Killian.

‘I love you so much. Thank you for bringing me. I know it’s strange to be back, but this Christmas will be my favourite one, because I get to spend it with you.’

Emma leaned in for a kiss, and their lips met. Again, and again, and again. Mary Margaret thought now would be a good time to leave.


	2. Day 2 - Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma head into town, and soon everyone in Storybrooke wants to know who the man on Emma's arm is.

The next morning, Mary Margaret and David were sitting around the island eating pancakes. They were joined by their youngest son, Henry, but August had decided to stay at his house. They had woken up at 7, but the Nolan family always started their day early. Except for apparently Emma. It was 9 when Emma and Killian entered the kitchen in their pyjamas before being greeted by her mother, father, and brother, who were all already dressed.

‘Good morning,’ said Mary Margaret, ‘Did you sleep well?’

‘Very,’ replied Emma. ‘How can you be up already?’

‘Well, I have to work today,’ replied David, smiling at his daughter but not so much at the man who had his arm around her waist. ‘I was wondering if you wanted to go Christmas shopping in town this afternoon, before the party at Granny’s.’

‘Sure,’ Emma replied. She realised that, if she went into town with Killian, she would be bombarded with questions, since the only person he had met from Storybrooke was her best friend, Ruby.

* * *

A few hours later, after everyone had dressed, and eaten something for lunch, the whole Nolan gang headed out into the town. Mary Margaret, Emma, Killian, and August all piled into the family’s big blue car. It didn’t take more than 10 minutes to reach the centre of town and meet David at the sheriff’s station. He was head sheriff in the small town and, although there weren’t very many crimes, he was always there, waiting for the calls from the group of farmers who lived on the edge of town.

David checked his watch. It was 1 o’clock, and his shift had officially ended. The deputy, Graham Humbert, was walking in just as David exited the station, onto the cold December streets of Storybrooke.

As planned, Mary Margaret and his kids met him just outside Granny’s, the café in the centre of town run by a lovely old lady known to everyone as Granny, although she was only the actual Granny of Ruby.

‘Hello. I didn’t manage to get any lunch, so I’ll just bob in for a grilled cheese and meet you somewhere.’ David said.

‘I was going to start in the clothes store at the end of main street.’ Said his wife.

Emma butted in: ‘I wanted to swing by the nursery to see Ashley, but I’ll meet you there in a bit as well.’

It was nice to see Emma back, thought David, and especially for the holidays. But she was different. She slept in late, she spent less time with him, and last night at dinner, she had drank at least 2 glasses of wine, when neither he or his wife finished their first. He knew all this change was Killian’s fault. With his messy jet-black hair, and leather jackets, he had clearly not been a good influence on his daughter. David didn’t care if she loved Killian; he had changed his little princess into a carefree woman, and David didn’t like that.

‘Hey Granny,’ David said, walking into the diner and up to the counter, ‘A grilled cheese and some onion rings to go please.’ He slid onto one of the stools, waiting for Granny to prepare his order.

‘I see Emma is back,’ she said, ‘Ruby will be pleased to see her. She hasn’t seen her for a year and a half I think.’

‘I’m sure Emma would love to see Ruby again. She’s coming to the dinner tonight.’

‘Great,’ Granny replied. ‘Will that gentleman I saw her with be coming? Who is he by the way?’

‘Yes, he will be coming. His names Killian Jones, and he’s Emma’s boyfriend.’

‘I’m guessing from the way you just said that, you don’t like’

‘How can I like him? He’s changed Emma, made her more reckless.’

‘Okay. Your order’s ready. See you guys tonight then.’ David made his way out the diner, and down the street to the clothes shop, run by Flora and Fawn.

Meanwhile, Emma and Killian headed to Ashley’s Day-care Centre. Emma hadn’t seen Ashley since she left, but they still emailed from time to time. In high school, Emma, Ashley, and Ruby had been best friends, and Emma was hoping to get the gang back together at least once in the 3 remaining days of her visit.

Killian opened the door, and held it open for his girlfriend. The entrance room was empty but, from the sign on the door, Killian knew that there was one of those Mama and Me classes going on in the next room. As the clocktower struck the hour, a trail of parents holding children ranging from new-borns to toddlers exited the room.

‘Emma,’ a blonde woman holding a little baby called.

‘Ashley, it is so good to see you,’ Emma replied, hugging her friend. ‘Is this little Ella?’

‘It is. How are you? And who is this?’ she asked

‘This is my boyfriend Killian. Killian meet Ashley,’ he stepped forward to shake her hand, but was instead met with a giant hug. Strangely, he didn’t mind it.

‘How is Alexandra?’ Emma continued. ‘And how is that husband of yours?’

‘Thomas is fine, and Alexandra is so big now. Are you coming to the party at Granny’s?’ Emma nodded.

‘You will see her there then.’

‘Okay. Mom will be wondering where I am. You know how she is. I will see you, and Alexandra later then. Bye’ And with that, they left the day-care and headed back towards the clothes shop.

‘Does this dress make me look fat?’ Emma asked as she walked out of the ensuite bathroom and into the bedroom. There was a half hour until the party was to begin, and Emma wanted to be ready. It was the first time she had seen everyone in 4 years, and she wanted to make a good impression. It was also the first time Killian was going to meet any of the Storybrooke residents. She wanted everyone to like him, and she wanted to show off her handsome boyfriend, but most importantly, she didn’t want to overwhelm him.

‘You look beautiful,’ he said, pulling her closer and kissing her.

‘Thank you. I just hope I don’t mess up; this is the first time these people have seen me in 4 years, and I want to make a good impression.’

As Emma walked into the diner, Killian, Mary Margaret, and David in tow, she realised just how many people were there. There was at least 100 people, who would want to have an in-depth conversation with her and meet Killian. She was pretty sure he would be up for it, but she didn’t want to push him. She started of easy, dragging him towards Ashley, and her husband.

‘Hey, Ashley. Hello Alexandra.’ Emma said, peering down at the 6 year old sat in the booth next to Ashley.

‘Do I not get a hello?’ asked a man walking up behind them. Killian moved towards Emma to let him through. He walked towards Emma, and gave her a hug, before sitting down next to his wife and daughter.

‘Hello Thomas,’ she said. ‘This is Killian. Killian, this is Ashley’s husband, Thomas, and her daughter Alexandra.’

‘Pleasure to meet you, Lady Alexandra,’ Killian said, bowing towards the little girl. She began to giggle. Emma knew that Killian had grown up in a foster home, surrounded by younger children. He always knew just what to do, and it made Emma smile.

Ruby walked over. ‘Killian,’ she said, ‘lovely to see you again.’

‘Same for you,’ he replied before she started talking to Emma.

He stood there, kind of awkwardly before finding his way to talk to one of the very few people he knew at the party: August. 

‘How have you been? The last time I saw you, you’d been going out with Killian for just less than half a year, but now you’ve been together for two?’ Ruby asked

‘I don’t know. Not much has changed since then. I moved into his apartment in Philly, but that’s it.’ Emma replied. She knew she could confide in her oldest friend but was careful about her wording. Knowing Ruby, the whole town would know every detail of her and Killian’s relationship by morning.

‘Do you want it to be more?’ Ruby asked, and Emma stared at the floor.

‘I wish he would just propose, and we could be married. That’s what I want.’ It was nice to say it out loud. Ruby giggled before they parted ways, and Emma headed through the crowd to find Killian.

* * *

It went on like that for the rest of the night. By the time they left, Killian had been introduced to almost everyone Emma went to school with, all the people who worked in the shops on Main Street, the mayor (Regina Mills), and Emma’s ex, Graham. Killian didn’t really like that last introduction, but he now understood how hard it is to escape your past in a tiny town where everyone knows everyone.

* * *

Just as David and Mary Margaret snuggled down into the couch to watch TV, Killian tiptoed into the living room.

‘Hello Killian,’ Mary asked, ‘where is Emma?’

‘Oh, she’s asleep upstairs, but I just wanted to ask you something before Christmas tomorrow.’ He looked nervous, so Mary Margaret gave him an encouraging smile. David just glared at him. Killian continued speaking.

‘ I love your daughter very much, and have for over a year. I want to spend the rest of my life with her; I want to ask her to marry me, but I need your blessing first.’ He stopped momentarily and looked to Mary and then to David. ‘Can I have your blessing to propose to Emma?’

He waited staring at the floor as if he had done something shameful. Suddenly, a huge smile spread across Mary’s face.

‘Of course, you have my blessing,’ she said, smiling. ‘Isn’t this wonderful news?’ David knew that the comment was directed at him, who still had a stern look about him.

‘No,’ he said.


	3. Day 3 - Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Killian go ahead with the proposal, or will David's opinion deter him from doing so?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I stayed up late to finish this, so I am sorry if there are any errors or it doesn't make sense.

Mary Margaret rolled over in her bed and checked the time. It was 6:30 on Christmas morning. She should be excited, spending Christmas with her whole family, but David’s response to Killian really put a damper on everything. And worst of all, she couldn’t tell Emma what had happened.   
  


After David said no, Killian had left rather abruptly, which made sense considering what had just happened. Mary Margaret didn’t know why her husband had refused; Killian was a nice guy. He obviously loved Emma, and he made her smile and laugh, something very few people could actually do.

As she sat up in bed, slowly waking up and clambering out of bed. David, who was lying next to her, had not woken up yet. He was still lying fast asleep. Mary Margaret loved David very much; they had been married for over 30 years, since they were 21. But sometimes David made choices that she disagreed with, and this was definitely one of those. She almost wished that Killian would propose anyway, regardless of David’s wishes. She knew Killian loved Emma, but she wasn’t sure he would go as far as to break David’s wishes and maybe even estrange Emma from her family. Mary Margaret knew she had to change David’s mind, she just had to work out how.

* * *

Mary Margaret walked downstairs at 8 o’clock exactly. Dressed and ready for the day, she made a special Christmas breakfast: pancakes and hot cocoa with cinnamon. Just as the pancakes were finished, and piled high on a plate, Henry walked down the stairs, and helped himself to a big stack of pancakes covered in syrup. Killian came down shortly after, obviously not having slept well. She was not surprised. Emma was still asleep.

‘What are we doing this morning?’ asked Killian. He didn’t know the family traditions, but Mary Margaret thought Emma would’ve filled him in by now.

‘We’re going to go to the soup kitchen and serve dinner to the people in town who can’t afford it. Then, we’ll come home and have lunch ourselves. We usually open presents in the afternoon.’ Mary Margaret explained.

‘But don’t be surprised if people are coming in and out all afternoon,’ Henry added. ‘Mom usually welcomes people from town to share Christmas with us if they are alone.’

‘That is very kind of you, Mary Margaret. I wish someone would’ve let me spend Christmas with them when I just started college.’ Killian shared. He continued, ‘It’s hard being in an entirely different country where you know no one, but it got better when I met Emma.’ His gaze was now upon Emma, who was walking down the stairs, dressed and ready to go. Mary Margaret knew that she would never miss Christmas morning at the food bank.

As Emma joined Killian and Henry at the table, Mary Margaret observed her happy family. Henry and Killian were discussing some sport or other, while Emma inched closer to her boyfriend. Well, he should be her fiancé soon, if Mary Margaret can just get David to change his mind.

‘What time’s Auggie getting here?’ Emma asked.

‘You know he hates it when you call him that,’ Mary Margaret said, using that mothers gaze that can make even the most stubborn people uncomfortable. ‘He should be here any time now. And as soon as he’s here, and your father decides to grace us with his presence, we can leave.’

It was strange that David would still be upstairs, considering he was usually up at 6 for his job. He was probably just avoiding everyone, especially Killian. Mary Margaret didn’t understand why he didn’t like Emma’s choice of boyfriend; Killian was kind, considered, funny, and clearly loved Emma with all his heart. Anyone could see that just by looking at the way they were talking at the breakfast table, close together with her hand in his. Emma was smiling, something that didn’t happen often enough.

About 15 minutes later, August joined them, David was pulled downstairs, and they all headed off to the soup kitchen together.

* * *

Mary hoped that when David saw Killian helping at the soup kitchen, that would persuade him. She just needed a minute to talk to him about everything that had been going on. If that didn’t work, she would just tell Killian to propose anyway.

The soup kitchen went quickly and easily. After checking in with Mary Margaret’s old friend from archery Moyra, who had the most amazing red hair, they all got ready to serve food. Storybrooke was a small town but there were still plenty of people who couldn’t afford basics such as food. The town had always provided for those in need, so plenty of people from the neighbouring villages were reliant on the Storybrooke soup kitchen and food bank for something to eat.

They were there for 2 or 3 hours in total, and were relieved when the queue thinned out, and most of the volunteers were no longer needed. The Nolans (and Killian) headed back to the house for a delicious, and well deserved, feast.

* * *

‘That turkey was amazing, Mom,’ August said, as everyone was clearing away all the plates and trays after Christmas lunch.

‘You should thank Emma,’ Mary Margaret said, ‘She gave me the recipe for that new stuffing and helped with all the vegetables.’

‘The recipe was actually Killian’s, so I think everyone deserves a bit of thanks.’ Emma remarked, arm around her boyfriend.

Mary Margaret was still angry at David. So far, none of her efforts had worked, so she had told Killian as they were setting the table for lunch just to do it anyway; she really hoped he took her advice.

A few minutes later, everyone was sat in the living room, around a very full tree. Mary Margaret took up her annual position as present giver outer. As she picked up each present carefully, she read the label and passed it to the person.

‘Emma, this present is from Ashley,’ she said, passing Emma a tiny little box wrapped in beautiful blue paper. Emma opened it carefully to reveal a silver heart necklace.

‘It’s beautiful,’ she remarked. And so, it went on like that for at least another half hour.

Then, Emma butted in.

‘Can I give you your presents now?’ she asked, reaching around the couch to a big bag of presents in gold sparkly wrapping paper. ‘Mom, this is from me and Killian.’

Mary Margaret took the heavy parcel that Emma had just passed her and opened it slowly. Inside was a complete collection of Grimm’s’ fairy tales.

‘This is amazing. Thank you, Emma,’ she said, reaching to hug her daughter. ‘And thank you too Killian.’

Emma reached once again into her bag and pulled out another box.

‘This is for you, Henry,’ she said. He grabbed it and tore of the paper.

‘Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order!’ he exclaimed, ‘Thank you so much.’

‘It was Killian’s idea,’ Emma said, smiling at her boyfriend, who sat next to her on the couch, an arm around her shoulder.

  
A rather thin envelope was produced, and handed to August, who carefully opened the top.

‘I wasn’t quite sure what to get you,’ Emma confessed, ‘so I got you an experience day at the Camden Activity Centre.’

‘It’s fine,’ August said, hugging his big sister, ‘It looks really cool, and I’m sure it will be amazing.’

David opened his present, and got a new leather jacket, that was very similar to the one he loved already.

‘This is for you, my love,’ Emma said, turning to face Killian. ‘It’s not much, but I hope you like it.’ Emma passed Killian an envelope, similar to August’s.

‘An experience sailing one of those old pirate boats. Thank you so much, Emma,’ Killian said, kissing his girlfriend.

‘I have something for you as well.’ He looked nervously up to see an encouraging smile from Mary Margaret, and an extremely harsh stare from David. He took Emma’s hands in his and stood her up. She looked a little confused.

‘From the moment I met you, over 2 years ago, I knew that you were a beautiful girl, who was kind and adventurous and beautiful. Then I fell in love with you, and I felt closer to you than anyone else I have ever known. I love you so much and will love you for evermore. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so will you do me the great honour…’ Killian was now on his knee in the middle of the living room, a beautiful ring with a single diamond in his hand.

‘Yes,’ Emma interrupted, her fingers drying the tears that were forming around her eyes; they were definitely happy tears.

‘You didn’t let me finish.’ He said, holding her left hand in his, ‘Emma Hope Nolan, will you marry me?’

‘Yes, yes, yes,’ she cried, kneeling down to join Killian, her fiancé. He placed the ring gently on her finger, and it looked beautiful.

‘I’m so happy for you,’ said Mary Margaret, reaching her daughter and son-in-law-to-be. Henry and August joined them in the hug. But David was still sitting on the couch, obviously not happy that Killian had disrespected his wishes. He saw that his daughter was happy, but that didn’t mean she had to marry him. There was probably someone else out there better for her than him. David couldn’t do anything about it now, but he chose to continue in his decision, making life an awful lot harder for Killian.

The afternoon passed by quickly. People from all over Storybrooke came to the house, congratulating Emma on her engagement. They asked Mary Margaret about the wedding; everyone knew planning had never really been Emma’s thing. They congratulated David on the engagement of his daughter.

‘He is a very fine man,’ said Granny when she popped by, ‘but I’m guessing you still don’t like him.’

‘How could I like him? He changed Emma.’

‘You ever thought that the change might be for the better?’ Granny asked. ‘Anyway, you better deal with it because Killian is sticking around.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	4. Day 4 - Boxing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian leave. Mary Margaret is still mad at David.

Christmas had passed in a whirlwind, and now it was time for Emma and Killian to fly back to Philadelphia. Mary Margaret looked around the dining room; throughout the last few days, it had been filled with laughter, but now it would return to how it was before, how it had always been.

Mary Margaret had decided not to talk to David until he changed his mind about Killian. He and Emma were engaged now, so there was no getting rid of him. Mary Margaret didn’t care if David didn’t like him, he just had to put up with it when he visited. Killian made Emma happy, and there was no way David was going to destroy that happiness.

* * *

At 9:00, Emma and Killian came downstairs, carrying their heavy bags. Henry followed them, carrying the bag full of presents the pair had received.

‘What time do you need to be at the airport?’ asked Mary Margaret, sad that her daughter could not stay any longer.

‘We need to be there at 11, so we have some time before we have to leave.’ Emma replied.

‘Can we go to Granny’s?’ said Henry, ‘For old time’s sake.’

‘Of course,’ Mary Margaret unlocked the door, and headed to the car. While Killian and Henry loaded all the presents into the trunk, Emma dropped back to talk with her mother.

‘Will Dad be coming with us?’ she asked. She didn’t know why her father was mad last night, or why he hadn’t said goodbye before heading out to work.

‘He’s still upset,’ Mary said, sadly.

‘I don’t understand why,’ Emma said, clearly worried that it was something she had done.

‘When Killian asked us for our blessing, he said no. So, when he proposed anyway, he was angry.’ Mary Margaret saw that Emma was downhearted. She had always loved and respected her father, and no matter how much she had changed, she still wanted to please him.

‘It’s not your fault,’ Mary Margaret said, hoping her daughter knew that she hadn’t done anything wrong, ‘Your father doesn’t like Killian, for some reason, and hates it when people don’t follow his orders.’

‘I guess you’re right,’ Emma said, a little bit happier than before.

‘A mother always is,’ she replied, squeezing her daughter’s shoulder gently.

* * *

When they arrived at Granny’s, they all exited the car and piled into a booth at Granny’s. August was busy with Robyn, and David was still stropping like a moody teenager, so Mary Margaret, Henry, Emma, and Killian all fitted easily into the booth.

‘Let me guess,’ said Granny, ‘waffles and cream for Mary, pancakes and syrup for Henry, and hot chocolate with cinnamon and a pain au chocolate for Emma.’ Granny obviously knew their breakfast orders after years of visits.

‘Can I get some onion rings as well?’ requested Emma.

‘Really?’ Killian asked, ‘for breakfast?’

‘I’ve missed them,’ she said.

‘And what would the gentleman like?' she asked.

‘Is there anything here that is vaguely healthy?’ he said.

‘Nope,’ replied Granny.

‘I’ll have a croissant then,’ said Killian, placing the menu on the table.

A few minutes later, the food was ready. For the first few minutes, everyone was silent while they gobbled down their breakfast.

‘These pancakes are delicious,’ said Henry, ‘And they taste so much better because you’re here, Emma.’ He smiled at his sister. She was almost 10 years older than him, but that just meant that they were closer.

‘Don’t get soft on me now, kid,’ she said, smiling her Emma smile. ‘I’m sorry we didn’t get to hang out more, but you were busy with your friends, and I was busy being mad at Dad.’

‘Why are you mad at Dad?’ Henry asked. He just wanted to know what was dividing his family.

‘It doesn’t matter,’ Emma said, ‘I don’t want to ruin our last day together. Let’s eat.’ They sat in silence eating their breakfasts before it was time to leave.

* * *

Killian and Emma got out of the car at the airport, getting their big suitcase out of the trunk.

‘I’m gonna miss you,’ said Emma, hugging her mother and brother. ‘I’ll promise I’ll visit soon.’

‘You said that last time,’ said Henry, ‘and then we didn’t see you for 4 years.’

‘And that was far too long,’ said Mary Margaret.

‘Don’t worry,’ Emma said, ‘We’ll see you at the wedding, won’t we?’ Well, her dad might not come, but she knew there was no way Mary Margaret was going to miss her daughter’s wedding.

‘Not for the world,’ Mary checked her watch – Emma and Killian needed to head in now, else they would be late for their flight. ‘But now you have to go.’

‘Okay,’ said Emma, ‘I love you mom, and I love you too Henry. Come visit me in Philly.’

‘It was nice meeting you, Killian,’ said Emma’s mom.

‘And I, you,’ he replied.

‘I’ll see you soon. You have to leave now, or you will be late.’

‘Okay,’ Emma said, ‘See you soon,’ and she turned, hand in Killian’s, to walk out into the distance.

Mary Margaret stood there as her daughter walked away from her once again. At least she knew she was coming back this time. But Emma had promised to visit soon last time, and four years just wasn’t soon enough for Mary. Then, she realised that she couldn’t spend all her time missing her daughter, or she would forget the wonderful things she had here: her amazing son standing next to her, the other son of working had, and a husband who was probably also working. It didn’t matter to her, she told herself over and over again. But the truth was that Mary Margaret loved David, despite all the bad things he has done. She must make this right. She will make this right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
